Révélations sur papier ou préliminaires par écrit ?
by Gab Lamom
Summary: Variation sur le thème du défi "La Lettre" sur DESTIEL ADDICT (Facebook) Révélations sur papier ou comment quelques mots couchés sur une feuille de papier peuvent être aussi excitants que des préliminaires et ... ( Lemon - /!\ /!\ Heavy Slash /!\ /!\ )


**.**

* * *

**Révélations sur papier ou préliminaires par écrit ?**

* * *

Madison - Wisconsin - Motel Palermo - Chambre n°36

Leur affaire de créature aquatique qui terrorisait les baigneurs du Lac Mendota réglée, Dean et Sam décidèrent de passer la nuit dans ce motel et de repartir au petit matin, un peu de repos ne leur ferait que le plus grand bien.

Sam était donc sur son lit en train de faire des recherches sur le net sur leur prochaine chasse, pendant que Dean en faisait de même, fouillant le journal de John et deux livres anciens qu'il avait volé à la bibliothèque de la ville en fin d'après midi, quand Castiel arriva.

"-Et bien ! Salut Castiel ! Dit Sam. Ca faisait longtemps !

"-Neuf jours. Lâcha Dean sans même lever les yeux de ce qu'il faisait, sachant parfaitement que la raison de l'absence de l'ange était que neuf jours plus tôt il l'avait embrassé et que cet idiot d'ange s'était enfuit.

Sam senti au ton de son frère qu'il avait un problème avec l'ange, encore, expliquant sûrement l'absence prolongée de ce dernier, mais il préféra ne rien dire et se replonger dans ses recherches.

Castiel ne dit rien non plus, la chambre se retrouva plongée dans un silence épais, remplit de non-dits, les trois hommes le ressentirent et l'ange s'assied à la petite table en face de Dean qui continuait de prendre des notes, tout en feuilletant les vieux ouvrages devant lui.

Puis, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes pendant lesquelles Dean n'avait pas pu aligner une ligne de plus, la présence de Castiel si près de lui, lui ayant fait perdre tout ses moyens et sa concentration, il prit une feuille, y inscrivit quelques mots, poussa sur le côté les livres entre lui et l'ange, libérant ainsi l'espace entre eux, puis, tourna la feuille de papier devant lui pour qu'elle soit en face de Castiel et la glissa vers lui, un stylo posé dessus.

Castiel le regarda faire suivant la feuille des yeux, Dean avait visiblement quelque chose à lui dire mais il ne voulait pas le faire à voix haute, du moins pas devant son frère. L'ange prit donc le stylo et se pencha sur la ligne manuscrite pour la lire :

_**"Pourquoi tu t'es enfuit l'autre soir ?"**_

Et bien il entrait directement dans le vif du sujet ! Castiel leva la tête vers lui et allait pour lui répondre, mais à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que Dean leva son index devant ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire et tendit le bras jusqu'à la feuille, tapotant sur le papier de son doigt, pour lui dire d'écrire.

Castiel s'exécuta, Dean le regarda tracer les mots avec insistance et impatience, puis l'ange tourna la feuille et la glissa vers lui.

_**"Tu m'a embrassé Dean !"**_

...

Dean souffla de dépit en lisant la réponse évidente et tendit la main à Castiel qui avait gardé le stylo, ce dernier lui rendit et Dean se mit à écrire à son tour.

...

_**"Oui ça je sais !**_

_**Mais ce que je veux savoir c'est POURQUOI ça t'a fait fuir ?"**_

La feuille glissa sur la table...

_**"J'ai eu peur"**_

...

**_"Peur ?_**

**_De quoi des représailles de Dieu ?_"**

...

_**"Non.**_

_**J'ai ressenti plein de choses étranges dans ma grâce et mon corps, ça m'a fait peur."**_

...

Dean rougit en lisant ses mots, mais se posa une question pertinente.

_**"Mais est ce que tu ressentais déjà quelque chose pour moi avant ça ?"**_

Dean fit glisser la feuille vers Castiel en rougissant de plus belle.

Castiel le regarda incrédule, avant de baisser les yeux sur ses mots et rougit à son tour. En voyant ça, Dean sourit, il ne se doutait pas une seconde qu'un ange pouvait rougir.

...

Quand il eut la réponse de Castiel sous les yeux, son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

_**"Je crois avoir identifié ce que je ressent pour toi oui,**_

_**c'est de l'amour que je ressens**_

_**oui **__**je sais que je t'aime."**_

Voyant que Dean n'écrivait rien et que ses yeux étaient restés figés sur le papier, il tendit la main devant lui et récupéra la feuille.

_**"Et toi Dean ?**_

_**Pourquoi est ce que tu m'a embrassé ?**_

_**Est ce que c'est parce que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ?"**_

Quand il redonna la feuille à Dean, ce dernier lu les mots et releva les yeux, le regardant si intensément que l'ange se senti de nouveau rougir, puis, le chasseur baissa la tête et se mit à écrire.

...

_**"Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais embrassé sinon ?"**_

_..._

_**"Dean, tu ne réponds pas à ma question, ressens tu quelque chose pour moi oui ou non ?"**_

_..._

_**"-Oui."**_

_..._

_**"Dois-je comprendre par ce petit oui que tu m'aime ?"**_

_..._

_**"Oui."**_

_..._

_**"Et bien, écris le !"**_

Dean regarda Castiel en se mordillant la lèvre, il ne le lâcherait pas, c'était sûr, il allait devoir "se mettre à poil", allez Dean un peu de courage ! Se dit-il. Écris-le, c'est pas comme si tu devais lui dire là maintenant à haute voix ! Et il se décida à écrire.

...

_**"Oui,**_

_**si je t'ai embrassé l'autre soir,**_

_**c'est parce que j'en avais une envie folle,**_

_**parce que je t'aime Cass,**_

_**c'est quelque chose que je n'ai pas provoqué,**_

_**c'est arrivé comme ça,**_

_**c'est très nouveau pour moi ce sentiment,**_

_**et ça me dévore."**_

Cette fois, c'est Castiel qui resta figé sur les lignes écrites par Dean. Ils venaient de faire un grand pas en avant, ils étaient autant perdus l'un que l'autre face à tout ça, voilà au moins quelque chose sur quoi ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité. Mais la question qui vint à l'esprit de Castiel à ce moment là, lui pinça le coeur, devait-il la poser ? Il avait tellement peur de la réponse. Mais il l'écrivit quand même.

.

Castiel hésita à lui glisser la feuille, il avait peur que la réponse soit non.

Dean vit son hésitation et posa sa main sur la feuille pour l'attirer à lui, l'ange se décomposa sur place.

_**"As tu envie de **[barré]_

_**Est-ce que tu penses que l'on pourrait continuer dans cette direction ?**_

_**Je ne sais pas comment dire...**_

_**Est-ce que tu as encore envie de m'embrasser ?**_

Quand Dean eut fini de lire, Castiel vit un sourire étrange se dessiner sur ses lèvres, le chasseur lui jeta un coup d'oeil en coin, furtif et se mit à écrire.

.

Puis, il posa le stylo, glissa la feuille vers lui, il le regardait avec toute sa convoitise dans les yeux, l'ange en eut un frisson dans le dos et lu sa réponse :

_**"J'ai toujours envie de t'embrasser, **_

_**envie de te toucher, **_

_**envie d'autres choses aussi,**_

_**pour moi tu es la tentation faite ange**_

_**et je me battais tout les jours contre moi même pour te laisser tranquille,**_

_**loin de mes désirs luxurieux sur ta personne,**_

_**jusqu'à ce fameux soir,**_

_**je ne sais pas pourquoi, pourquoi ce soir là en particulier,**_

_**mon envie a été plus forte que moi et j'ai cédé, je t'ai embrassé**_

_**et je me souviendrai de ce moment toute ma vie.**_

_**Est-ce que j'ai envie d'aller plus loin ?**_

_**Est-ce que je veux vivre quelque chose avec toi ?**_

_**Oh Putain oui !**_

_**et plutôt deux fois qu'une !"**_

En lisant, son coeur s'accéléra, il repensa à ce baiser, ce baiser inattendu, ce baiser tellement doux et passionné à la fois. Sam venait de descendre de la voiture et était entré à l'accueil du motel où ils allaient passer la nuit, Dean descendit aussi et quand il sorti à son tour, sans qu'il ne puisse réagir ou faire quoi que ce soit, Dean le repoussa contre la portière arrière de l'Impala, prit son visage entre ses grandes mains et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Passé la surprise, il se laissa emporté et il senti sa grâce se mettre à vibrer, son coeur s'accélérer, il fut envahis par une profusion de sensations tellement intenses, tellement incroyables, qu'il répondit instinctivement à ce baiser, offrant sa bouche entière à celle de Dean, si experte dans cet art et cet abandon total de sa personne, tous ces sentiments qui l'assaillirent lui firent peur, alors quand Dean s'était écarté de lui, il s'était enfuit, complètement bouleversé.

Castiel releva les yeux sur Dean qui semblait le scanner de ses yeux verts, il ne savait pas quoi écrire de plus, le chasseur reprit donc la feuille à nouveau et lui retourna la question.

...

_**"Et toi Mon Ange ?**_

_**Est-ce que tu as envie de plus ?**_

_**Veux tu qu'on aille plus loin ?**_

_**Veux tu qu'on apprenne ensemble à s'apprivoiser ?**_

_**A s'aimer ?**_

_**A être deux ?"**_

Dean vit les yeux de l'ange briller en lisant ses questions et un sourire sur les lèvres, il posa la mine du stylo sur le papier pour écrire sa réponse. Mais Castiel releva la tête, regarda Dean, et se dit qu'après tout, ils étaient entré dans un petit jeu des révélations, qu'ils pouvaient tout se dire, alors OK, il allait lui dire les mots qui lui brûlaient la langue.

Quand il eut fini, Castiel retourna la feuille et Dean la fit glisser à lui pour lire.

_**"Oui, je veux plus,**_

_**je veux beaucoup plus,**_

_**plus de toi,**_

_**plus de ta bouche,**_

_**plus de tes lèvres,**_

_**plus de ton goût dans ma bouche**_

_**et plus de ton corps,**_

_**toujours plus de toi,**_

_**je te veux tout entier,**_

_**je veux t'apprendre par coeur,**_

_**connaître la moindre parcelle de ta peau,**_

_**je veux apprendre à t'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps."**_

"-**WOW !** Fit-il à haute voix en finissant de lire les mots de Castiel.

"-Quoi t'as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? Demanda Sam.

"-Hein ? Heu... non ... c'est rien. Dit Dean qui avait oublié la présence de son frère. Aucun rapport laisse tomber.

Aucun rapport ...avec les recherches non, c'était sûr, mais avec Castiel ... les mots de son ange avaient fait leur chemin dans on esprit et y avaient projeté des images, toutes plus érotiques les unes que les autres. Ah il les voyait bien les rapports avec Castiel ! Il devait lui répondre !

.

Quand il eut fini d'écrire, il avait chaud, ce petit jeu était décidément très excitant et il fit glisser la feuille devant Castiel, ses yeux noirs de désir plantés dans les siens.

Castiel ne pouvait décrocher son regard de celui du chasseur, il avait l'impression qu'il lui disait par ses yeux, tout ce qu'il venait de coucher sur le papier, il n'osait pas lire, mais justement comme il ne se décidait pas, Dean baissa les yeux sur la feuille, incitant l'ange à en faire de même.

_**"Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce que mon esprit vient de me montrer rien qu'en lisant tes mots ...**_

_**wow ... tu m'a eu là,**_

_**je suis au bord de l'implosion.**_

_**Tu m'a livré tes envies, laisse moi te livrer les miennes ...**_

_**Moi aussi j'ai envie d'apprendre ton corps par coeur,**_

_**j'ai envie de te faire découvrir des choses que tu n'imagines même pas,**_

_**j'ai envie de goûter ta peau,**_

_**d'avoir ton odeur sur moi,**_

_**j'ai envie de te faire connaitre les plaisirs de la chaire et toutes les sensations qui vont avec,**_

_**envie de te faire crier ton plaisir,**_

_**te faire lâcher prise et que tu t'abandonne totalement à moi,**_

_**je veux que tu sois à moi et te donner tout ce que j'ai,**_

_**je veux te montrer combien je t'aime."**_

Les mots alignés les uns derrière les autres construisaient des choses dans la tête de Castiel, lui aussi avait été assailli d'images qui firent louper quelques battements à son coeur et trembler son corps d'excitation. Dean était très explicite par écrit, qu'est ce que ça devait être par les actes. A cet instant, Castiel ressenti comme une sorte de trac, de panique mélangée à un grand sentiment d'impatience due à l'anticipation, qui le dévorait.

Castiel ne savait plus quoi dire, il se contenta d'une phrase, toute simple.

_**"Mon dieu Dean, si tu savais ce que j'en ai envie aussi !"**_

Cette phrase provoqua une impulsion fébrile incontrôlable à Dean qui se leva soudainement en prenant son cuir sur le dossier de sa chaise.

"-Bon ! Moi je vais prendre l'air, j'étouffe ici !

"-Ok ! Répondit simplement Sam.

"-Tu viens avec moi Cass ? Demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant à la porte.

"-Oui ... Si tu veux Dean. Dit l'ange feignant l'innocence à la perfection.

.

A peine eurent-il passé la porte que Dean attrapa Castiel par la main et l'entraîna dans un recoin non éclairé par les lampadaires du parking, où il le colla contre le mur et prit immédiatement possession de sa bouche.

Castiel répondit à son baiser avec la même frénésie, ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine, se dévorèrent agrippés l'un a l'autre comme des dingues.

Leurs préliminaires par écrit les avaient rendu fous de désir, collés l'un à l'autre, ils étaient encore trop loin, il leur en fallait plus, beaucoup plus.

Dean s'arracha de la bouche de Castiel à contre coeur, en faisant grogner l'ange de frustration.

"-Emmène nous quelque part où on sera tranquilles Mon Ange. Lui dit-il essoufflé.

Castiel ne répondit rien, mais ils s'envolèrent, destination : ... ailleurs.

* * *

Dans la chambre, Sam qui s'était levé pour boire, prit les notes de son frère sur la table avant de se réinstaller sur son lit.

Dean avait trouvé de bonnes infos dans ces vieux bouquins qu'il avait "emprunté" à la bibliothèque municipale !

Il posait les feuillets noircis un à un près de lui, après les avoir lu, quand il tomba sur des notes qui n'avaient rien à voir avec leurs recherches.

Il identifia très vite deux écritures, reconnaissant celle de son frère, il en déduisit facilement que l'autre écriture était celle de Castiel.

Ils avaient décidé de se parler enfin ! Bon par écrit mais qu'importe. Il allait la poser sur le chevet sans la lire ... mais la curiosité ... prit le dessus sur lui et il se mit à la parcourir quand même.

Très mauvaise idée ...

Quand il arriva au bout, il était rouge comme une tomate et gêné comme s'il les avait surpris en pleine action.

Bien fait pour lui, il n'avait qu'à pas être si curieux.

Mais au moins maintenant il savait que si Dean ne rentrait pas de la nuit il ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

* * *

Ailleurs ... loin...

Quand Dean et Castiel réapparurent, ils étaient dans une chambre spacieuse, où trônait un grand lit haut, à la parure bleue, les murs étaient recouverts de bois blanc, décorés de petites peintures représentant des bateaux, Dean tendit l'oreille et perçu le bruit de la mer, Castiel les avait emmené jusqu'à la côte.

"-On est où ? Demanda-t-il en l'embrassant.

"-L'Île de Ré. Répondit l'ange contre ses lèvres.

"-L'Île de quoi ? Dit-il en reculant son visage de celui de Castiel pour mieux le voir.

"-De Ré ! En France, tu voulais un coin tranquille, c'est l'endroit idéal, cette villa est inhabitée comme pratiquement toute l'île pendant neuf mois de l'année.

"-Et bien ... si on est tranquille alors...

Reprenant délicatement le visage de son ange entre ses mains, il frôla doucement ses lèvres des siennes.

"-_Par quoi ont commencé nos préliminaires écrits tout à l'heure ?_ Chuchota-t-il. Ah oui je sais ... _**"J'ai toujours envie de t'embrasser".**_

Descendant sa main droite dans le cou de Castiel, il traça l'angle de sa mâchoire du bout des doigts de sa main gauche, s'arrêtant sur son menton, passant son pouce sous sa bouche, avant de se pencher un peu et caresser ses lèvres entrouvertes du bout de le langue. Castiel ferma les yeux, repensant à ses propres mots _**"Je veux plus de ta bouche, plus de tes lèvres"**_, entrouvrant un peu plus les lèvres, il amena sa langue à la rencontre de l'autre, caresse des plus sensuelle qui le fit frissonner quand Dean prit sa langue entre ses lèvres, la suçant l'espace d'une seconde avant de refermer leur baiser en collant ses lèvres aux siennes et l'entraîner dans un baiser profond.

_**"Plus de ton goût dans ma bouche"**_.

Les mains de Castiel s'agrippèrent au col de son cuir et Dean baissa les bras pour lui permettre de lui retirer. Il le laissa tomber par terre et à son tour, Dean se saisit du col du trench et lui fit glisser le long de ses bras, suivit de sa veste, pendant ce temps leurs bouches étaient restées soudées l'une à l'autre. Puis, posant ses mains sur les hanches de Castiel, Dean le fit reculer jusqu'au mur derrière lui et colla son corps contre le sien, glissant une de ses jambes entre celles de l'ange, provoquant une pression de sa cuisse sur son sexe. Castiel en grogna dans leurs bouches, suivit de Dean qui se trouvait du coup dans la même posture que lui, une de ses cuisses contre le renflement de son jean et leur excitation monta encore d'un cran. Castiel fit glisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt, dans le dos du chasseur, caressant sa peau, brûlante sous ses doigts.

_**"Je veux plus de toi"**_

Montant encore un peu plus ses mains, il tira sur le bord de son tee-shirt pour le lui retirer. Castiel était avide de voir son corps qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir en entier et l'effeuiller lui même le rendait encore plus fou de désir.

_**"Je veux plus de ton corps"**_

Dean, lui, en tremblait, ça le rendait dingue de se faire déshabiller par son ange, mais lui aussi il voulait voir son corps et le regardant dans les yeux, haletant, le coeur cognant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, il tira sur sa chemise pour la faire sortir de son pantalon, dénoua sa cravate et tandis que Castiel promenait ses mains partout sur lui, il retira un à un les petit boutons, haletant de plus en plus d'anticipation à la vue de sa peau blanche qui se découvrait petit à petit sous ses yeux et n'y tenant plus, il retira le dernier petit bouton, glissa ses mains sous le vêtement maintenant ouvert, caressant son ventre, sa taille_** "Envie de te toucher"**_ et se léchant les lèvres avant comme par gourmandise, il posa sa bouche sur son torse, léchant sa peau dont il connaissait à présent la saveur _**"J'ai envie de goûter ta peau"**_ et comme sous l'effet d'un puissant aphrodisiaque, il senti son sexe gonfler encore un peu plus dans son jean.

Léchant, embrassant, mordillant sa peau, il remonta jusqu'à sa gorge, son cou et ses mains suivirent, les faufilant sur ses épaules, sous sa chemise, il dégagea le corps de son ange du vêtement, caressant ses bras jusqu'au bout de ses doigts et de ses lèvres toujours dans son cou, il longea sa mâchoire pour reprendre possession de sa bouche.

Leur soif de l'autre était telle que leur baiser devint plus enfiévré, plus affamé, tandis que leurs mains apprenaient la moindre parcelle de leurs peaux mises à nu.

_**"Je veux t'apprendre par coeur"**_

Dean était totalement irradié de chaleur, il sentait la peau, le corps de Castiel contre le sien, enfin, et il était tout aussi brûlant que le sien, tremblant, vibrant comme le sien, il n'avait jamais connu un truc pareil.

Castiel était inondé de sensations délicieuses, il avait Dean tout contre lui, contre sa peau, contre son corps, sa grâce semblait flotter dans son corps, vibrant sur une autre fréquence, qu'il n'avait jamais connu, sensation fabuleuse, il était enivré.

Puis, reculant de quelques pas, Dean quitta la bouche de Castiel, descendant dans son cou, léchant la peau fine de sa gorge, embrassant son torse, il se retrouva assis sur le bord du lit, Castiel debout devant lui, entre ses jambes. Il passa sa langue sur un de ses tétons qui réagit immédiatement au contact, renouvelant son geste une seconde fois, puis une troisième, l'entourant de ses lèvres, il le suça, le mordilla doucement tandis que sa main gauche titillait l'autre et que la droite s'agrippait à son dos pour l'appuyer contre lui, il caressa à nouveau le petit bout de chaire, tournant sa langue autour sensuellement avant de le reprendre en bouche, faisant lâcher un gémissement des plus expressif à Castiel qui n'en revenait pas de ce que Dean arrivait à lui faire ressentir en ne s'occupant que d'une si petite partie de son corps _**"J'ai envie de te faire découvrir des choses que tu n'imagines même pas"** _ce gémissement électrisa littéralement Dean qui senti la peau de son dos se hérisser de frissons de plaisir et quelques nouvelles pulsions dans son bas ventre.

Castiel, ses mains dans les cheveux de Dean, la tête rejetée en arrière, la ramena vers l'avant et le vit passer d'un téton à l'autre, traçant une ligne humide de sa langue sur sa peau. Le téton déjà durci par ses doigts le fit réagir très vite, dès les premières caresses de sa langue et il gémit de nouveau, rendant cette fois ci Dean complètement dingue et il se leva d'un coup, reprenant sa bouche d'assaut tandis qu'il faisait descendre ses mains de ses flancs à sa taille, pour finir par laisser ses doigts s'aventurer sur son ventre et saisir sa ceinture, la débouclant rapidement, tout en retirant ses propres chaussures avec les pieds. Castiel en fit de même et alors que Dean avait défait le bouton et descendu la fermeture de son pantalon, l'ange le poussa en arrière, le faisant tomber sur le lit. Surpris sur le coup, Dean vit une telle convoitise dans le regard de Castiel qui venait au dessus de lui, une main posée de chaque côté de son corps, qu'il en eut le souffle coupé, jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de ce dernier se posent sur son ventre et qu'il se mette à lécher sa peau, en remontant, lentement, alternant son action de quelques baiser pour finir par prendre possession de son téton gauche et lui faire subir la même douce torture que lui une minute plus tôt.

_**"Toujours plus de toi"**_

Relevant la tête, il le regarda faire et la vue de sa langue sur lui, de son souffle sur sa peau et toutes ces sensations de plaisir qu'il lui faisait subir, c'était divin, il en lâcha un râle rauque en laissant sa tête retomber sur le matelas.

S'il le laissait continuer comme ça, il allait venir tout de suite, il ne fallait pas, il voulait lui donner plus, il voulait lui donner mieux que ça, il le fit donc remonter à sa hauteur et prenant son visage entre ses mains, il fit pénétrer sa langue dans sa bouche entrouverte, léchant son palais, puis, l'emportant dans un nouveau baiser profond et voluptueux, enserrant son corps de ses bras, les faisant rouler sur le lit, il retourna leur position.

Plantant son regard dans celui de Castiel, il se redressa, les genoux au bord du lit, faisant descendre ses mains de ses épaules à son ventre, il faufila ses doigts sous la ceinture de son pantalon et reposant ses pieds par terre, il le fit glisser le long de ses jambes pour le lui retirer ainsi que ses chaussettes et les siennes du même coup.

Le regard noir de désir, Castiel se recula un peu plus sur le lit et Dean grimpa au dessus de lui. Son érection toujours à l'étroit dans son jean, les genoux de chaque côté du corps de son ange, il s'assied sur ses cuisses.

Castiel, se redressa, enroulant ses bras autour de son corps, tandis que Dean en passait un autour de son cou et faisait passer son autre main entre eux jusqu'à son boxer, caressant le renflement de son sexe sous le tissus. L'ange lâcha un gémissement rauque, sous le regard excité de désir du chasseur. Puis Dean remonta un peu sa main sur son ventre et redescendit, passant sous l'élastique du boxer et se saisit de l'érection de Castiel, le masturbant fermement et doucement à la fois, passant son pouce sur le gland de temps à autre pour toujours plus de plaisir et il l'aurait bien emmené jusqu'au bout comme ça, mais il avait d'autres envies, alors, ressortant sa main du sous vêtement de l'ange qui grogna de frustration sous son regard amusé et pervers, il l'embrasa passionnément et le rallongea sur le lit, frottant le renflement de son jean contre le sien, leur provoquant un râle à tout les deux et recula, attrapant les bords du boxer au passage de les mains baladeuses, il le fit descendre, libérant l'érection de l'ange de sa prison de toile et quand il descendit de nouveau du lit pour lui retirer, Castiel se redressa vite et avant qu'il n'ai pu réagir, il lui déboutonnait déjà les boutons de son jean pour lui enlever, le découvrant nu dessous, il en eut un frisson dans le dos. Il y penserait à chaque fois qu'il le verrait maintenant. Et quand son jean fut descendu au niveau de ses genoux, Dean s'en débarrassa rapidement.

A genoux sur le lit, Castiel passa une main sur une de ses hanches et le fit se rapprocher de lui, leurs corps entièrement nus entrèrent en contact, leurs érections palpitantes entrèrent en contact et leurs mains qui se baladèrent partout sur leurs corps en mille caresses, tout ça en même temps, attisa leur passion d'une façon fulgurante, ils s'étreignirent à s'en étouffer, s'embrassant à en perdre haleine, grognant d'un désir qu'ils avaient peine à contenir.

_**"avoir ton odeur sur moi"**_

Puis, reprenant un peu ses esprits, Dean s'arracha à la bouche de Castiel et agrippa une de ses mains à la hanche de son ange, tandis que l'autre reprit possession de son sexe, lui intimant de doux allés retours. Poursuivant dans ses intentions, il traça un chemin de baiser humides de sa clavicule à son torse, léchant un téton au passage, jusqu'à son ventre et agenouillé sur le sol, il prit le gland de Castiel dans sa bouche, lui faisant lâcher un long gémissement de plaisir.

_**"J'ai envie de te faire connaître les plaisirs de la chaire"**_

Léchant, suçant l'objet tant convoité, il commença à faire de lents va et vient toujours plus profonds, Castiel fut rapidement au bord de l'extase, complètement abandonné à Dean, sa bouche sur sa chaire, ses lèvres qu'il aimait tant sur son sexe, rien que l'idée était extraordinaire, mais les sensations étaient époustouflantes, il se sentait au bord de l'explosion, le plaisir montait, toutes ces chose faisaient vibrer son corps, c'était terrible, il était irradié de chaleur, sa grâce vibrait tellement fort qu'il l'entendait bourdonner dans ses oreilles et ses ailes ... ses ailes ...

"-**MES AILES !** cria-t-il.

C'était trop tard. Il venait de jouir dans la bouche de Dean et ses ailes avaient jailli au même moment, c'était inattendu, c'était dément !

_**"Te faire lâcher prise"**_

"-WOW ! Fit Dean en se relevant. Tu savais que ça provoquerait ça ?

"-Non. Répondit Castiel à bout de souffle.

Dean sourit, fier de lui apparemment et Castiel lui sourit à son tour.

"-_Tu fais des miracles Dean_. Soufflât-il contre ses lèvres en dissimulant ses ailes.

"-_Ouais tu vois..._

"-_J'adore tes miracles ... je t'aime Dean._

"-_Moi aussi Cass._ Dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Castiel recula, faisant que Dean monta sur le lit à genoux en face de lui et provoquant un léger déséquilibre, Castiel fit tomber le chasseur sur le dos, contre les oreillers.

L'ange, étalé de tout son long sur lui senti l'érection de Dean entre leurs ventres et s'écarta un peu pour pouvoir y amener sa main droite.

_**"Je te veux tout entier"**_

Au contact des doigts angéliques sur son membre, il eu l'impression de se sentir grossir un peu plus. Et quand Castiel commença à le caresser, il rejeta la tête en arrière, le bien qu'il lui fit, provoqua des soubresauts dans son bas ventre, dans son bassin, c'était bon, une sensation étrange de chaleur et de fraîcheur envahis son corps rempli de frissons de plaisirs, il était comme transcendé et cru défaillir quand l'anneau des lèvres de Castiel entoura sa chair et qu'il commença à l'engloutir, sa main toujours serrée à la base de sa hampe, comme s'il connaissait le mécanisme et qu'il voulait l'empêcher de venir. Ensuite, il s'appliqua à sucer son gland, faisant tourner et retourner sa langue autour par alternance avec un petit jeu de sucions des plus jouissif.

Puis, laissant toujours sa main aller et venir légèrement sur son sexe, Castiel remonta tout le long du corps de Dean et envahis sa bouche de sa langue avide, rejoignant sa consoeur pour un baiser dévorant.

Ramenant la main qui jusqu'à maintenant était restée sur son sexe, il la posa sur l'épaule de Dean et le fit se redresser en même temps que lui, se retrouvant ainsi assis sur ses cuisses et quand Dean porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, Castiel arrêta son geste, saisissant sa main pour prendre son index et son majeur dans sa bouche. Dean tressailli, sa langue qui jouait avec ses doigts, qu'il faisait aller et venir entre ses lèvres chaudes, tout ça était terriblement érotique et loin d'être innocent, l'ange était décidément très surprenant et Dean était au bord de l'implosion.

Castiel ouvrit ensuite la bouche, Dean récupéra ses doigts enduis de salive, envoya directement sa main vers les fesses de son ange et tandis que de son autre main il lui agrippait le dos pour le maintenir tout contre lui, il commença à introduire délicatement son index dans l'intimité de Castiel qui s'accrocha à ses épaules, cambrant le dos, laissant accès à la bouche de Dean, à un tentant téton, qu'il titilla du bout de la langue, pendant qu'il continuait de préparer doucement l'ange.

A l'introduction d'un second doigt, Castiel se raidit, Dean s'immobilisa un instant avant de reprendre et de tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait à atteindre. Quand il toucha la zone sensible de la prostate de Castiel, ce dernier poussa un gémissement de plaisir des plus excitant pour Dean qui renouvela son geste, faisant gémir l'ange de nouveau. Ange, qui était aux abonnés absents, complètement perdu dans les vagues de sensations que Dean faisait monter chez lui, il avait réussi à lui faire perdre le contrôle de lui même en plus, c'était très fort !

Quand Dean retira ses doigts de Castiel, ce dernier grogna de frustration, ce qui fit encore sourire le chasseur qui passa une main dans son cou, remontant dans sa nuque pour agripper ses cheveux et l'embrasser sauvagement. L'érection de Castiel qui palpitait entre leurs ventres et la sienne qui piaffait d'impatience sous les fesses de l'ange, s'en était trop, il entoura la taille de Castiel de son bras libre et les fit pivoter, soulevant un peu Castiel qui se laissa emporter et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau allongés, Castiel sous lui.

Dean ne perdit pas plus de temps et tandis qu'il continuait d'embrasser son amant, il se positionna entre ses jambes, prit son érection en main et soufflant pour contenir son excitation, tout en serrant plus fort la base de son sexe, pour ne pas venir tout de suite et fixant ses yeux dans ceux de Castiel pour le voir réagir, lui laissant voir par la même ses propres réactions, il prit un peu de salive entre ses doigts pour l'appliquer au bout de son gland avant de commencer à s'introduire lentement en lui.

Et le plaisir qu'ils s'étaient donné jusqu'à maintenant n'était vraiment rien à coté de ce qu'ils ressentirent dès ce moment.

Chaque centimètre gagné les firent grimper dans les méandres d'un plaisir démentiel, chaque millimètre poussa leurs coeurs au bord de la rupture, ils appartenaient l'un a l'autre à présent et ça changeait tout, ils étaient envahis d'un bonheur suprême indescriptible.

Quand enfin Dean fut entièrement enserré en Castiel, il prit une petite pause pour leur permettre de souffler un peu, il savait qu'il était trop au bord de l'implosion pour tenir longtemps, mais il ne voulait pas tout gâcher en venant tout tout de suite pour autant, sentir sa chair dans le corps brûlant de Castiel le rendait fou et aurait suffit à le faire venir s'il ne se contenait pas.

Castiel sentait Dean en lui, son sexe palpiter en lui, il l'avait laissé le posséder et il n'a jamais été aussi heureux, c'était tellement bon, tellement sensationnel et excitant. Dieu qu'il l'aimait son chasseur, son Dean, et dieu qu'il sentait aussi son amour, qui débordait de son corps et pénétrait sa grâce par vagues. Quel bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour, extraordinaires sentiments humains.

Quand Dean quitta les lèvres de Castiel et se mit à se mouvoir en lui, ce ne fut plus que plaisir et volupté, cris et gémissements, ils se laissèrent aller avec délice dans la lascivité et le plaisir de vivre aussi la jouissance de l'autre. Ils grimpaient dans les strates d'un pied suprême dû à la magie de leur couple et de l'aura de grâce qui émanait de l'ange.

Et vint le moment ou leur plaisir prit d'autres proportions, les mettant au bord de l'état de transe, Dean accéléra ses coup de reins, les donnant chaque fois plus fort et au bout de quelques coup supplémentaires, Castiel vint entre leurs ventres, criant le prénom de Dean comme une délivrance, litanie qui fit un effet terrible à Dean qui joui à son tour en lui, l'inondant d'une douce chaleur au plus profond de son corps dans un gémissement long et rauque.

_**"Envie de te faire crier ton plaisir"**_

_**"Te faire lâcher prise..."**_

_**"...que tu t'abandonne totalement à moi**_

_**"Je veux que tu sois a moi"**_

_**"Et te donner tout ce que j'ai"**_

_**"Je veux te montrer combien je t'aime"**_

Effondré sur Castiel, Dean tentait de reprendre un tant soi peu ses esprits et surtout son souffle. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et il sentait sous son oreille posée sur son torse, que celui de Castiel battait autant la chamade que le sien, et les soulèvements rapides de sa poitrine montraient bien qu'il manquait d'air lui aussi.

"-C'était ...intense...Dit Dean.

"-Oui...intense...merci Dean...

"-Ne dis pas merci..on ne dit pas merci...pas pour ça...

"-Si...merci de m'aimer moi Dean...

"-J'ai pas fais expres tu sais...

"-Alors laisse moi remercier ton coeur ... Dit-il en apposant sa main dans son dos, à l'arrière de son coeur, lui faisant passer une douce chaleur dans le corps, qui calma instantanément les battement de son muscle cardiaque.

"-...Qu'est ce que tu m'a fait ? C'était quoi ?

"-Une infime partie de ma grâce, une partie de moi que tu pourras garder, elle te protégera...

"-Wow ... mais moi j'ai rien à te donner...

"-Oh si Dean ... tu m'a donné la plus belle chose qui existe, tu m'a appris à aimer et je veux apprendre encore...avec toi...je t'aime Dean.

"-Je t'aime Cass.

_**"Je veux apprendre à t'aimer jusqu'à le fin des temps"**_

FIN


End file.
